Survival
Survival Check You can keep yourself and others safe and fed in the wild. The table below gives the DCs for various tasks that require Survival checks. Survival does not allow you to follow difficult tracks unless you are a ranger or have the Track feat (see the Restriction section below). Action Varies. A single Survival check may represent activity over the course of hours or a full day. A Survival check made to find tracks is at least a full-round action, and it may take even longer. Try Again Varies. For getting along in the wild or for gaining the Fortitude save bonus noted in the table above, you make a Survival check once every 24 hours. The result of that check applies until the next check is made. To avoid getting lost or avoid natural hazards, you make a Survival check whenever the situation calls for one. Retries to avoid getting lost in a specific situation or to avoid a specific natural hazard are not allowed. For finding tracks, you can retry a failed check after 1 hour (outdoors) or 10 minutes(indoors) of searching. Restriction While anyone can use Survival to find tracks (regardless of the DC), or to follow tracks when the DC for the task is 20 or lower, only a ranger (or a character with the Track feat) can use Survival to follow tracks when the task has a higher DC. Special If you have 5 or more ranks in Survival, you can automatically determine where true north lies in relation to yourself. A ranger gains a bonus on Survival checks when using this skill to find or follow the tracks of a favored enemy. If you have the Self-Sufficient feat, you get a +2 bonus on Survival checks. Synergy Survival grants synergy with Knowledge (nature) and with search (to find tracks). Hunting Hunting mechanics use the survival skill in order to function and includes small snares, animal traps, fishing, and other methods of catching small game. However, the hunting skill cannot apply to hunting humanoids or creatures that advance by character class. Fishing In order to use the fishing skill you must have equipment suitable to the task you are wishing to accomplish. The available basic utensils for fishing are the old rod, the good rod, the super rod, a fishing net, a lobster cage, and other unique fishing equipment. Action Varies. A single Survival check may represent activity over the course of hours or a full day. The PC must roll a 1d3 to determine the length of time ( "1" = rounds, "2" = minutes, "3" = hours) followed by a 1d20 representing the amount of time that it takes corresponding to the length of time. A roll of "3" (1d3) followed by a roll of "2" (1d20) results in 2 hours before the fish can be attempted to be caught. Once rolled, a player will fish at the desired spot until the time has expired. If a player is attacked while fishing then the fishing action is immediately cancelled and no fish will be caught. There are some fishing spots called "hotspots" which only require a 1d2 roll ("1" = rounds, "2" = minutes) whereas some spaces could require a 1d4 ("4" = days) which are known as migratory spots. In these spaces legendary fish have a higher likelihood of being caught. Try Again A player may try again fishing as many times as he or she wishes as long as they have the equipment to do so. Each time a player attempts to fish they consume 1 bait from their inventory. A player may attempt to keep fishing without bait but doing so counts as "unfavorable bait" (if the fishing method requires bait). Value Every fish has a different value corresponding with the difficult of catching, for non-legendary fish they vary in price from 5 Cor to 15,000 Cor. Legendary fish can sell for hundreds of thousands of Cor because of the unique and unknown benefits that they bestow upon players. There are an unknown number of legendary fish however they are very difficult to catch or find, some players believe that there is one legendary animal on each floor. Hunter Hunter is a feature of Survival that allows a player to specially hunt and capture small creatures. Not all creatures want to openly fight individuals and therefore some players prefer to outsmart their prey. Action Varies. A single Survival check may represent activity over the course of hours or a full day. The PC must roll a 1d3 to determine the length of time ( "1" = rounds, "2" = minutes, "3" = hours) followed by a 1d20 representing the amount of time that it takes corresponding to the length of time. A roll of "3" (1d3) followed by a roll of "2" (1d20) results in 2 hours before the trap can be set. Once rolled, a player will set up the trap or begin hunting at the desired spot until the time has expired. If a player is attacked while setting a trap or hunting then the action is immediately cancelled and materials spoiled. Try Again A player may try again hunting as many times as he or she wishes as long as they have the equipment to do so. Each time a player attempts to hunt they must use all the required materials to do so. Once a trap has been set 50% of the materials can be salvaged if the player wishes to destroy the trap; some unique items cannot be salvaged. Advanced Survival The character can ignore the effects of terrain on movement and withstand even the harshest weather. If the character is capable of tracking, he or she can identify the races of creatures being tracked. Wherever the character is, he or she can determine the direction to a location in Aincrad, or guess the location on an approximate floor (even if it has not been discovered yet). With a successful check, the character knows the direction to the desired location. This points the character in the direction of the location; it provides him or her with information on how to get there, but does not take into account any obstacles in the path. “Very familiar” represents a place where the character has been very often and where he or she feels at home. “Studied carefully” represents a place the character knows well, either because he or she has been there often or has used other means to study the place. “Seen casually” is a place that the character has viewed more than once, but which he or she has not studied. “Viewed once” is a place that the character has seen once, possibly using magic. “Description only” is a place whose location and appearance the character knows through someone else’s description.